Angelus Mortiferus
by miles chan
Summary: In the Revelation from the bible it is said that an angel of the bottomless pit, a man, will lead an army for the purification of the earth. Only men with the seal of God in their foreheads will be spared. But what if this angel is a girl? A girl with no
1. Prolouge

**Angelus Mortiferus (Angel of Death)**

Written by: miles chan

**Summary: **In the Revelation from the bible it is said that an angel of the bottomless pit, a man, will lead an army for the purification of the earth. Only men with the seal of God in their foreheads will be spared. But what if this angel is a girl? A girl with no recollection of her destiny? What if this purification process is not what it is said to be? Not what it seems? Can this girl change what is written? What will happen?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

And the fifth angel sounded, and I saw a star fall from heaven unto the earth: and to him was given the key of the bottomless pit.

And he opened the bottomless pit; and there arose a smoke out of the pit, as the smoke of a great furnace; and the sun and the air were darkened by reason of the smoke of the pit.

And there came out of the smoke locusts upon the earth: and unto them was given power, as the scorpions of the earth have power.

And it was commanded them that they should not hurt the grass of the earth, neither any green thing, neither any tree; but only those men which have not the seal of God in their foreheads.

And to them it was given that they should not kill them, but that they should be tormented five months: and their torment was as the torment of a scorpion, when he striketh a man.

And in those days shall men seek death, and shall not find it; and shall desire to die, and death shall flee from them.

And the shapes of the locusts were like unto horses prepared unto battle; and on their heads were as it were crowns like gold, and their faces were as the faces of men.

And they had hair as the hair of women, and their teeth were as the teeth of lions.

And they had breastplates, as it were breastplates of iron; and the sound of their wings was as the sound of chariots of many horses running to battle.

And they had tails like unto scorpions, and there were stings in their tails: and their power was to hurt men five months.

And they had a king over them, which is the angel of the bottomless pit, whose name in the Hebrew tongue is Abaddon, but in the Greek tongue hath his name Apollyon.

One woe is past; and, behold, there come two woes more hereafter.

And the sixth angel sounded, and I heard a voice from the four horns of the golden altar which is before God,

Saying to the sixth angel which had the trumpet, Loose the four angels which are bound in the great river Euphrates.

And the four angels were loosed, which were prepared for an hour, and a day, and a month, and a year, for to slay the third part of men.

And the number of the army of the horsemen were two hundred thousand thousand: and I heard the number of them.

And thus I saw the horses in the vision, and them that sat on them, having breastplates of fire, and of jacinth, and brimstone: and the heads of the horses were as the heads of lions; and out of their mouths issued fire and smoke and brimstone.

By these three was the third part of men killed, by the fire, and by the smoke, and by the brimstone, which issued out of their mouths.

For their power is in their mouth, and in their tails: for their tails were like unto serpents, and had heads, and with them they do hurt.

And the rest of the men which were not killed by these plagues yet repented not of the works of their hands, that they should not worship devils, and idols of gold, and silver, and brass, and stone, and of wood: which neither can see, nor hear, nor walk:

Neither repented they of their murders, nor of their sorceries, nor of their fornication, nor of their thefts.

_- Book of Revelation_


	2. Chapter 1

**Angelus Mortiferus (Angel of Death)**

Written by: miles chan

**Summary: **In the Revelation from the bible it is said that an angel of the bottomless pit, a man, will lead an army for the purification of the earth. Only men with the seal of God in their foreheads will be spared. But what if this angel is a girl? A girl with no recollection of her destiny? What if this purification process is not what it is said to be? Not what it seems? Can this girl change what is written? What will happen?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

_Where am I?_

_Agh… Can't open my eyes…_

_What am I feeling?_

_It's so heavy…_

_Huh? Is anyone here? Who are you?_

"Do…"

_It's even hard to speak._

Slowly, I tried to open my eyes. It's hard to see because my vision is blurred. A silhouette is forming in front of me but I can't make out the figure.

"…_.ry, Please un….."_

_What? _"Do… "I tried to form a sentence but it seems that I can't find my voice. My throat aches every time I use my vocal cords. All I can do is to listen on what the figure is saying to me.

"…_.. shall return…."_

It's hard to understand the figure's words, a calming and warm feeling is slowly taking over my body.

_This feeling, it's taking over me. It's so peaceful… so warm._

The sensation is slowly engulfing me. My body is slowly embracing its effect but part of me wants to hold on, to not let go of something.

"Don't want…" I found myself saying. _Don't want what? Why am I saying this?_

_I can't understand. What am I saying? Isn't it my body? Why can't I control what I'm saying? I want to know where I am and who am I speaking with!_

I can't understand this feeling. I'm sure that this is my body, that it is really me. But what is happening to me and around me, I have no control over it. It's as if I am just a part of consciousness that is allowed to watch the events that are happening as it unravels itself.

"_Don't forget… Don't forget…"_

_What? I cannot understand! _Slowly, the sensations that are spreading in my body finally took over. I cannot fight it anymore. I try to keep my eyes open by it's a loosing battle. Slowly, warm sensations spread all over my body.

"No…don't…" are my last words as I slip out of reality.

Suddenly, emerald eyes stares at the ceiling. A girl with pink tresses sat up on bed, her right hand crumpling her shirt that is aligned to her heart. _This dull ache…_ Cold sweat damps her hair and face as she tried to normalize her breathing. _It's that dream again. _Slowly her left hand traces the tears that dripped off her face, closing her eyes and trying to regain her normal breathing.

_Why? Every time it's like this. That dream.. I can't understand. The feeling from this dream is becoming more intense as time goes by…_

She wiped the tears that were left on her face; breathing normal again as she looked at the clock sitting on the table beside her bed. _5:00 am, damn! Still early, but what the heck, there no way I can sleep after that again. _She stepped out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She took off her white t-shirt and pajama pants, opened the shower and washed herself as she embraces the cold feeling of water that cascades down her body.

_Hmn… this is so good.. so refreshing…_

She closes her eyes as she feels the water traveling down her slim figure. It's as if the cold water washes away the remnants of that dream. Washing it out of her system and letting it go down the drain. Letting out a sigh, she finishes her shower, grabbed her robe and went out of the bathroom. Walking across the room, she sits across her vanity table.

She closed her eyes as she focused her mind on, totally forgetting the dream, the events that happened 6 months ago. Team 7, the three man team, is complete again. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke was back again in Konoha.

It was 1 month after their fight with the Akatsuki for rescuing Gaara of the Sand when the news regarding Uchiha Sasuke was heard. During the rescue of Gaara, they managed to seal the Shukaku back in his body. Gaara's will to live and prove himself to the people important to him made him able to control the Shukaku and have him lend some of its chakra to him to be able to live. With the combination of the powers of the Shukaku and the Kyuubi, they managed to damage the Akatsuki, whose number was reduced by two, that bought them time to escape. Even after requiring fatal injuries, they managed to flee with their lives.

Team Kakashi and Team Gai was rushed to the hospital after returing to Konoha while Temari and Kankurou assisted Gaara and Chiyo-baasama back to the Sand village. The two teams were put in the same room for Tsunade to be able to monitor them all at the same time. Kakashi has bandages on his arms. His arms were burned severely from Daidara's explosives but because of a cream Tsunade created from healing herbs, the skin cells slowly stars to regenerate. Bandages were needed to cover the burn so that it won't get infected. Naruto has the same injuries as Kakashi's but because of the Kyuubi's chakra, his wounds healed much faster and now under observation.

Team Gai suffered few fatal injuries from fighting their own replicas that uses the same techniques as them. Gai and Lee suffered some broken bones from the fight. Tenten suffered several cuts and few fatal ones from the weapons that were used on her while Neji has some of his chakra opening closed and received fatal blows from the Gentle Fist style technique. But with the help of Tsunade and Shizune their recovery is now running smoothly.

Sakura was the one who suffered most. The cuts she received during the battle were too many to count. The poison that was used with the weapons of Sasori was deadlier that the one used on Kankurou. Once this poison slips into your body system, it will invade your blood cells and kills it. The effect would seem like the blood was drained out of your body. It is a torturous way of killing a person because it spread slowly and you could feel the pain as the poison invade your cells in an agonizing matter.

Even though she injected herself and Chiyo-baasama the antidote she made along with Kankurou's, it will only last within three minutes. After she finally defeated Sasori within the span of three minutes, the poison has taken its full swing. The antidote was made only for the type of poison as same as Kankurou's. It is not strong enough to withstand the poison Sasori used on her. She was twitching in pain when Team Gai and the rest of Team Kakashi returned in the cave. Chiyo-baasama explained what happened and the rest of the team asked Tenten to stay with her as they rescue Gaara.

Tsunade and Shizune had a hard extracting the poison from her system and it was even harder for them to regenerate the blood cells in her body. It seems that some of the glands that are responsible for generating the blood cells were damaged. When she was first rushed to the hospital, Sakura was placed in the ICU. In the room was a circle drawn in the center. At once she was put inside that circle, Tsunade made some hand seals and immediately, the circle started to emit a greenish light and with that characters and symbols slowly graphed itself on the floor surrounding the circle and Sakura.

The two teams, especially Naruto, Lee and Kakashi were extremely worried with the pinked haired kunoichi. Even with bandages and facing the wrath of the Godaime, all of them waited outside of the ICU, wishing for the stabilization of Sakura's condition. After a week of anxious waiting, the regeneration of blood cells was successful and that all she needed was rest for Sakura's blood count to normalize again.

It was a month after their arrival at Konoha when Jiraiya came to the hospital where Team Kakashi and Team Gai are still recovering. He delivered news that made a sudden impact to Team Kakashi.

"I see you lot are doing fine." said Jiraiya, eyeing the room.

"ERO-SENNIN!" Naruto exclaimed with his trade mark voice.

"I TOLD YOU! DON'T CALL ME THAT! I'M MT. MYOBOKU-GAMA'S HOLY MASTER SENNIN! THE TOAD SENNIN JIRAIYA! REMEMBER THAT! You call yourself my apprentice? WHAT KIND OF ATTITUTE IS THAT!"

"WHAT KIND OF MASTER WOULD VISIT HIS STUDENT AFTER A MONTH IN THE HOSPITAL! IS THAT HOW YOU SHOW YOU CARE?"

"SHUT IT! THIS IS A HOSPITAL! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO RECOVER HERE! IT WILL DO THEM NO GOOD IF YOU CREATE SUCH A CHAOS!"

Finally, the two stopped their banter as they looked at the door where Tsunade was standing by.

"Ah.. Tsunade glad to---"Jiraiya stopped as he saw a vein throbbing beside the Hokage's head.

"What business do you have here Jiraiya? It better be a good one or you'll see what a Hogake is made off."

"Straight to the point eh Tsunade?" Jiraiya said with a straight face.

"I expect that there is because you wouldn't be here, especially after that mission." Tsunade said, finally regaining her calm.

"Is it ok—"

"They deserve to know and it's alright, they were his comrades before." Cut off by Tsunade.

"Huh?" said Naruto, wearing his 'what's-going-on-look'. That look was also graced over Team Gai.

Kakashi's expression was unreadable, but with his visible eye, you could tell he was gravely serious.

"Is it time? Did it---" ask Sakura, hoping that her worst fear hasn't come yet. She had a feeling that it is about Sasuke's condition.

"No." as if Jiraiya read her mind. "I'm not sure whether it is good news or a bad one."

"From the information that I had gathered regarding Orochimaru, it seems that Sasuke is no longer with him. I found out that he send his men out in search for him. What his reasons for leaving, that I do not know. But what I know is that Orochimaru is furious because the time in using his Immortality jutsu is closing in and he needs Sasuke's body for his transfer."

Team Kakashi was stunned by the news; they did not know how to digest the information that was given to them. Team Gai had knowledge about what had happen to Sasuke, especially because Neji was one of the members of the rescue team formed for the Uchiha. But the whole story behind it was still unknown to them.

"So his whereabouts is still unknown" Neji spoke in a calm voice. His voice broke the stupor inside the room.

"I'll find him." Naruto spoke, his face etched with seriousness.

"I'll go with you." Sakura said, slowly sitting-up. Her blood cells are regenerating normally now but she is still under observation due to the fact of her damaged glands.

"Don't Sakura-chan." Said Naruto, looking at her straight in the eye.

"WHAT!" Sakura said, frustration evident in her voice.

She looked at Naruto's eyes intently. His cerulean orbs reflected his concern, fear and understanding. Concern for her condition. Fear of her getting hurt. Understanding her feelings right now. Yes, she read him well. Years of companionship was the main factor in achieving that.

"Gomen…" she said in a soft voice, after a while her eyes looking at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Gomen for not complying Naruto. Did you forget my promise to you? Back when you were at the hospital? I told you to wait. Now, the time has come to fulfill my promise."

Emerald facing cerulean eyes, she said "We will bring Sasuke-kun back. We will bring him back together. That was the promise I gave to you and I will not go back on my word."

"Also I promised myself that I will protect you and Sasuke-kun no matter what. To protect the people I care most, this is my ninja way." She spoke with such intensity that left Naruto speechless.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto said, an unreadable emotion clouding his eyes.

"Alright Saruka-chan…" tenderness etched in his face.

Kakashi just smiled, even though his smile was covered by his mask. His visible eye shows how proud he is with his students. Team Gai was astounded by their camaraderie, their strong bond as a team and more likely, a family. Neji stared at Sakura, her words made an impact in his mind. _To protect the people I care most..._ He remembered his father. _To protect Neji, my brother, my family and the entire village; I am choosing death with my own will._

"Hn" the side of his lips moved upwards a little.

"Neji?" asked Tenten.

"It's nothing." His eyes are still with the pinked haired kunoichi.

With the use of pakkun and the scent of the hitae of Sasuke that was in Naruto's care they found him. The team was composed pakkun, Sakura, Naruto and Neji. Tsunade referred Neji to them. It will be a good asset if they could use his Byakugan. Kakashi was not able to come because using his arms are hard due to the fact that the skin's tissues are still soft and could easily tear with sudden movement. Jiraiya was convinced that they could do it alone. He has faith on them. When they found him, Sasuke still retaliated against them. He is stronger than he was once before but because the ratio is 1 to 3, they were able to bring him back. Sakura's and Neji's predications back then were true. Only Naruto could bring him back. Sakura knew, even they won't admit it aloud, their friendship is stronger than anything else.

Tsunade didn't really punished Sasuke that much because he did leave Orochimaru voluntarily. Sasuke learned about Orochimaru's plans for him so he devised a plan to leave him. He also did not want to follow his brother's orders. He was not his puppet and he will prove to him he can defeat him with his own power. And besides, the injuries he had received from the Hyuuga and Naruto was enough as a wake up call for reality. _Time does pass by quickly._ They are all Jounins right now. It was only last month that they passed their exams. After a month of bringing Sasuke back was when the Chunnin exams were held. And of course, the two passed with out a doubt.

Letting out a sigh Sakura stared at her reflection in the mirror. Flashes from her dream came rushing back in once more. _Agh! What is wrong with me? This dream, it's happening more frequently now… and the dull ache…_

The figure's silhouette came to her mind once again.

_Who are you?_

Don't get hard on me! This is my first fic so bear with me please. Please tell me if I should continue or not. Please read and review. I would really appreciate it. I hope to hear from you!


	3. Chapter 2

**Angelus Mortiferus (Angel of Death)**

Written by: miles chan

**Summary: **In the Revelation from the bible it is said that an angel of the bottomless pit, a man, will lead an army for the purification of the earth. Only men with the seal of God in their foreheads will be spared. But what if this angel is a girl? A girl with no recollection of her destiny? What if this purification process is not what it is said to be? Not what it seems? Can this girl change what is written? What will happen?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Sakura x ? haven't decided yet.

_Ah… what a fine day… _Sakura breathed the fresh air in the forest. After fixing herself and debating to herself what to do, she finally decided she will go to the forest to gather herbs for her medical supply. Currently she is in a field near the river located in the heart of the forest of Konoha. The herb she was collecting only grows in river banks. Now that she is finished, she now lies in the field and watches the clouds float in the sky.

_Now I understand Shikamaru, this habit is really relaxing._

She still has about an hour before meeting with her Team. _Sigh. Even when I go there in time; Kakashi-sensei will be late as usual. I wonder what mission it will be now._

A small smile graced her lips. As time passed by, she was used by Kakashi-sensei being late. She and Naruto only yelled at him out of routine she guessed. But these antics only reminded her that what ever happen, nothing will change the bond created between them. And now that Sasuke is back, after the events that had happen, their bond became stronger than ever. She closed her eyes. Feeling the gentle breeze touching her face, hearing the gust of wind through the leaves; this created a serene environment.

_Ah… I wish Konoha will always stay this way._

Saruka enjoys days like this. A day like this tends to make her forget about Orochimaru or Akatsuki. Eyes still closed, she relishes the feeling her environment is giving off.

"…_.. shall return…." _

"_Don't forget… Don't forget…"_

"Agh!" eyes open, she bolt upright, her breathing heavy. She could feel beads of cold sweat forming on her forehead. _It haunts me even when I'm conscious. _She grasps her shirt on her heart area. _This ache… _

These dreams are always haunting her as long as she can remember, but now, these dreams are becoming more frequentand accompanying these dreams are the strange aches at her chest, specifically in the heart area.

Sakura is still distraught so she didn't notice a figure watching her. White eyes stared at the kunoichi, wondering what happened. Hyuuga Neji was training also in the forest. He was currently using his Byakugan when he spotted the pink haired kunoichi. He saw her lying on the field near the river bank. He had to admit, not out loud of course, the kunoichi has grown to be a beautiful woman. She had a good physique, not that he is a pervert or anything. It is very distinguished, especially when her clothes emphasize her body. It isn't like he knows exactly what she is wearing; he just noticed that she no longer wears her red dress with slits on the side with accompanying cycling shorts. She now wears a sleeveless red turtle neck top with a zipper located in the middle. She now wears a khaki skirt with slits on either side and on the front and back of the said garment, ending at her mid thigh. Underneath the skirt is a cycling short. She now wears just-below-the-knee length boots. With clothing like that, who couldn't notice her figure? And no, he isn't checking her out.

_My eyes are just special,_ _with this eyes I could take in anything in detail. It's not my fault if I know exactly what she's wearing. Blame it on the eyes._

But her physique isn't just it. Her radiance is different, unique, compared to other girls. She has an air of innocence around her and also a hint of elegance, gracefulness on her movements. The gracefulness of her movements is not forced, it comes naturally to her. Her pink tresses only emphasize her delicate looks. Naruto taught him not to judge other people. She may look frail but she is one of the strongest shinobi he knows. Aside from the Godaime, Sakura also has that superhuman strength. He had seen it once and he was astounded. Not only that, her medical knowledge could also rival Tsunade-sama. That ability saved him many times. He is now a member of the ANBU and being its member, it also resulted on being assigned on dangerous missions. Not wanting to occur what had happened during the rescue of the Uchiha, the Godaime now assign a medic-nin on teams with hazardous missions. Being the Hokage's apprentice, Haruno Sakura was often being assigned on the ANBU team. Even though she was a chuunin back then, her level was in no heed for them because her skills are exceptional. And also, being recommended by the Hokage, who could say no?

_But still, she is one hell of an annoying woman. _Yes, the Hyuuga prodigy is annoyed towards the pink haired kunoichi. And what piss him off more is that he feels 'annoyed' towards her. He is supposed to be the epitome of calmness. His face should show no signs of emotions. It was he was trained and raised to do. And one of the shionobi rules is that a ninja must never show his emotions. But with her, he cannot hide his irritation and she seems enjoying the fact that she can elicit emotions from him, even if it's mostly negative, no, scratch that, all the time.

_

* * *

_

_Flash back_

It was three weeks after his search mission for the Uchiha, he was a new member of the ANBU squad. His uncle, Hyuuga Hiashi was proud of him. The main and branch family's relationship now runs smoothly. He was also made as the heir of the Hyuuga clan, which was surprising. Hinata and Hanabi made no complains towards Hiashi-sama's decision. Seeing his abilities, it was a good decision. All in all, his life is running smoothly. He was now walking towards the Hokage's office. A messenger was sent to him to be told that the Godaime wants see him.

"Good afternoon Hokage-sama" Neji greeted politely as he enters the office.

"Good afternoon Neji, please take a seat."

Neji took his seat. "Is there anything you want to talk about Hokage-sama?" asked Neji.

"I have a mission for you; I want you to deliver a scroll to Hakito Koji. He is the leader of the wave country. This scroll contains vital information. You must hand it to him personally. This is his picture. Be sure you hand it to him personally. Do I make myself clear?" Tsunade said in a clear voice.

"Hai Hokage-sama." He thought that the meeting was over and was about to leave his seat when the door of the office flew open and out came in a haggard looking pink haired kunoichi.

"Kakashi is rubbing off on you Sakura-chan. You're late." Tsunade said looking stern but a small smile tugging at her lips.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-shishio, … there are so many things to do … at the hospital and its hard.. to leave any pending … appointments." Said Sakura as she tries to catch her breath and talk as the same time.

Neji looked at the kunoichi with curiosity; her hair is slightly disarrayed, maybe because she is in a hurry. There are little beads of sweat on the side of her face. Her hands on her knees, crouching as her eyes looked at the Godaime. A small smile on her lips as she explain her excuse.

_Why is she here? Could it be…_

"I already told Neji about the mission." Tsunade said, breaking the train of Neji's thoughts.

Sakura composed herself before greeting the Hyuuga prodigy.

"Good afternoon Hyuuga-san. I'm sorry for my tardiness." She said as she bows slightly at the Hyuuga.

"Hn." He shifted his eyes to the Godaime.

Sakura walked towards them and took the seat beside the Hyuuga.

"Now to complete my briefing towards the mission, I want you two to deliver a scroll to the Wave country. As I said Neji, this scroll contains vital information that's why I entrusted it to an ANBU member to deliver it. The reason why I want Sakura to come along is that you may need medical support during this mission. There are some missing-nins that want to have that scroll. I know that Sakura is not a member of the ANBU but her medical ninjustu would be of great help in this mission. I am not underestimating your capabilities but I want to be assured that the scroll and the messenger will be safe. Do I make myself clear?"

"Hai." Both said.

"If there are no questions your departure will be tomorrow at 4am. Meet me at the Gates of Konoha. Be ready."

"Hai." Both stood up and now walking towards the door when the Hokage spoke again.

"Neji, you know the rules right?"

"Hn"

"Sakura, you understand that this mission is a secret right? Details about the mission are confidential. Don't tell your team, especially Naruto, you know how he is. Do I make myself clear?" she spoke with authority.

"Crystal. See you tomorrow Tsunade-shishio." Sakura said bowing slightly.

The two was now walking outside of the building.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" the voice of a loud blonde ninja echoed through the air. The two stopped and looked at the direction of the voice. Running towards them was the number one loud mouth ninja and lagging behind is the stoic prodigy, Uchiha Sasuke.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"ITAI!"

Sakura punched him in the head.

"No need to shout! I'm just in front of you! My eardrums are going to break if you continue doing that!" irritation sipping out Sakura's voice.

"Hn" both prodigies said at the same time. When realized, both glared at each other.

"Oh, hi Neji, Gomen, didn't notice you hehehe…" Naruto scratched his head.

"By the way why are you together?" Naruto asked. Sasuke listened, even his face didn't show it, he was curious at the strange occurrence. _Since when did Sakura become affiliated with Hyuuga?_ Sasuke thought it was strange.

"Hn" was the only reply of the Hyuuga. _Nosy as ever. _

_Sigh. Will he ever say anything? _"It's just a coincidence Naruto, it just so happened that I have to report something about Tsunade-shishio regarding hospital duties. I don't know what Hyuuga-san business is." Answered calmly by the kunoichi.

"Oh, ok. Hey Sakura-chan, Neji; want to join us for ramen? We just finished our training and were kinda hungry."

"Well, I don't know…"

"Come on Sakura-chan! I have a great story to tell you about how I beat Sasuke teme here!"

"Shut-up dobe." Sasuke tried to hide it but still, the Hyuuga and Sakura caught a faint hue on the Uchiha's cheeks.

_Sasuke-kun! Beaten by Naruto?_

_Uchiha!_

Sasuke noticed their eyes and decided to speak his side.

"Using that perverted jutsu is out of the question dobe."

"HAHAHA! But still, the look on you face, I hope you saw that Saku—"

"ITAI!"

"I TOLD YOU MANY TIME TO STOP INVENTING THOSE KIND OF JUTSUS!" Sakura yelled as she punched again Naruto's head.

"Sigh. He's been hanging with Jiraiya-sama way too long." Sakura said, shoulders slumped.

"Dobe."

The Hyuuga watched with interest the interaction between team 7, especially between Naruto and Sakura. He didn't know that the kunoichi could punch like that. Their antics are quite amusing, even though he didn't let anyone see his amusement towards them.

"I'm sorry but I still have things to do. Maybe next time Naruto." Neji replied. He did have things to do, he have to pack for tomorrow.

"Gomen nasai Hyuuga-san. I think we better head off. Have a nice day." Sakura said, bowing slightly as she looked his way.

"Hn" was his reply.

"Come now Naruto. Stop acting like that, it's not as if I punched you hard."

"But it hurts Sakura-chan." Naruto said while he pouts.

"Ja Neji, next time ok? Oh, and tell Hinata I said hi. Ja ne." Naruto said.

"Hn."

Team 7 now walked toward the direction of Ichiraku Ramen. The two bickering while Sakura walks between them, serving as the mediator for the two. Neji now walks towards the direction of his house.

The day of the mission has arrived. Tusnade-sama met them at the gates of Konoha and gave them the scroll and their communication devices. The Godaime also provided Sakura a mask but unpainted.

"Be safe. I expect your report after the mission."

Neji and Saruka are now standing at the opening of the gates, ready for their leave.

"Hai Tsunade-shishio. And could you please cover up for me if Naruto ask? I didn't get the change to tell them I'm leaving. We're kinda occupied yesterday." Sakura giggled as she remembered Naruto's story and Sasuke's face.

"Ok. I bid you farewell."

"Hn"

They gathered their charka ion their feet and went their way.

Sakura kind of feel awkward during this trip. She wants to strike a conversation to the Hyuuga but something tells her that he is alike Sasuke.

_No, scratch that, I am positive he is alike Sasuke-kun._

They have the same stoic, emotionless face. They are also both intimidating. They share that piercing gaze that makes you feel that they can see through you.

_Are all prodigies like this? Do they always have to portray a statue? Agh!_

This is her first time being with a mission with the Hyuuga alone. She glimpse at him once in a while during the trip. This is the first time she noticed that he indeed personify a statue. He has fair pale skin; he maintains his complexion even in training and missions. His coffee colored hair is still as long as when she was 12. Back then it was of one length, now there are some strands of hair, reaching his chin, escaping and now on the side of his face. He no longer wears the white shirt with the collar reaching his chin and black shorts. He now wears a white long sleeved, v-line shirt. His sleeves are loose and its length reaches his palm. Accompanying the shirt are white loose pants. He also has a wrap-around black cloth, serving as a belt with slits in front, ending at his knees. He still wears the normal ninja sandals.

She had to admit, the Hyuuga is really good looking. She just didn't notice it before because back then she was busy with the Uchiha and she really didn't have any interaction with the Byakugan user.

The Hyuuga noticed the kunoichi looking his way. He caught her looks without her noticing. He feels that she want to talk but think better of it. So she just satisfies herself by just studying him.

_Hn, annoying, I'm not a kind of species to be studied. At least she knows when to shut her mouth._

Time passed in silence as the two continued their journey. It was disturbed when Sakura halted and landed on a branch. Neji noticed this and stop at his tracks.

"Hyuuga-san, look at that tree." Sakura pointed the tallest tree.

The prodigy followed the direction and noticed that it was the same tree that they passed a while ago. Someone was using a jutsu on them.

"Byagukan!" Neji activated his eyes. He saw four missing-nins closing in on them, noticed that their cover was blown off. Both of them landed safely on the ground. Sakura put o her cloves and readied herself for battle while Neji prepares himself, readying himself to use Kaiten if necessary.

An hour later,

"Ninja arts: Poison gas!" a poisonous gas emits from Sakura's mouth. Draining all of her opponent's chakra and killing him.

_Agh… they were tough…_

The fight didn't went to long, Neji made sure of that. When he saw the four of them approaching at the same time, he jumped in front of Sakura and used his Kaiten technique. They did not anticipate this and was harmed seriously. There are two opponents for Neji and the same goes for Sakura. With the damage done, there isn't much work to do for the kunoichi. She took off her mask, the Hyuuga also done the same. As she approaches the Hyuuga, she noticed she was holding his side tightly.

"Is there something wrong Hyuuga-san?"

"It's nothing." Said the prodigy, indicating the end of the subject.

"Let me take a look, I am a medic-nin. That's the reason why Tsunade-sama let me go with you in this mission." The kunoichi insist.

"This is my body kunoichi, I know it better that you do. If I said it's nothing it's nothing." He said coldly, as he fixed his gaze on her.

_What a bastard! Here I am trying to help and what do I get? A cold brush off. If he thinks I will let it rest, well, he got another thing coming…_

"I can tell when a wound or injury is bad or not. If it's nothing, your skin color would be normal and not paler than usual. And besides, you sweating, indicating that your injury is affecting your body."

"Didn't you think that maybe fighting could cause this kunoichi?" the Hyuuga said as he gaze the kunoichi piercingly. He is now getting annoyed with this woman.

"It's almost the start of winter, the weather is cold. Also fighting those ninjas is nothing in your level. With these factors considered, how could you be sweating? Unless you are injured and it's affecting you." Sakura said calmly and sternly meeting his gaze.

_Hn, she's sharp. So it's true she is second best to Shikamaru but I will no falter._

"As I said, this is my body. I can do anything as I please. I won't repeat myself." He said stubbornly. He will not show any weakness towards anyone, especially to a kunoichi.

"And I command you take off your shirt and let me look at your injury or I'll rip it off by force." She said while crossing her arms. She's unfazed by his staring and commanding voice.

The Byakugan user raised his fine arch eye brow.

"Who are you to command me? I am Hyuuga Neji, heir of the Hyuuga clan, one of the most powerful families in all Konoha. These simple facts are enough for you to know that I can handle myself." he said sarcastically, imitating her stance.

"I am Haruno Sakura, and the APPRENTICE of the GODAIME. I'm the BEST medic-nin in all Konoha that could rival the GODAIME. I command you take your shirt off so that I can examine your injury." She said sternly, stressing each word to the Byakugan user.

"And for the record, I don't see a powerful clan heir right now. What I see is a stubborn arrogant boy trapped in a man's body. If you don't abide soon, I promise I will force you, and you will not like it."

Veins are starting to pop out of the Hyuuga prodigy. _Damn this woman's sharp tongue! Who is she to threaten me? ME! _

His head is throbbing; he never met a stubborn and annoying woman in his life. And he hates to admit it, but his injury is taking its toll. The reason why he didn't bother examining it is because he knows it's just a small scratch. A kunai hit his side while fighting the two missing-nins in the same time. But now, he feels lightheaded. His vision is starting to spin.

"Why are you intent on examining it? It's just a scratch. Do you think I cannot handle a simple scratch?" he said harshly.

Sakura was not fazed by his attitude. She was used to that kind of attitude.

"If it's just a simple scratch, I won't bother but you are showing signs that you are poisoned. You're turning paler and you're starting to sweat. If you look at your hands closely, you could see that the color of your finger tips is turning blue. The weapon used to you must me soaked with poison. I may be wrong but I still want to check you up. Now, take off your shirt. We will not deliver the scroll until I checked you up."

The Hyuuga couldn't decide whether to be impressed or annoyed by the kunoichi. Impressed by her keen observations and annoyed by her persistence and her sharp tongue.

If looks could kill, Sakura would have been dead, her body buried in the core of the earth and her soul up in heaven right now. Truth be told, Sakura was very nervous at the Hyuuga at first but as their conversation progressed, she was getting annoyed by his attitude. She was there to help him and he wouldn't even put down his testosterone-full-pride. Is taking the help of a fellow shinobi lower in level to him that degrading? She didn't mean to but her Inner Sakura started to kick in as their conversation progressed. But now she was glad it kicked in, she now has the last word and currently waiting for the prodigy to abide her command.

Giving the pink haired kunoichi his death glare, he removed his shirt. He noticed with his keen eyes that a pink hue was now evident on the kunoichi's face. He smirked at that little information.

Sakura tried to compose herself. She knew he trains a lot but she never anticipated that his body would be this beautiful. It's as if his body was sculpted to perfection.

_Now Sakura breathe, stop ogling his body; you have to concentrate._

Composing herself one last time, she proceeded to the Hyuuga and told him to sit down under the tree near them. The prodigy glared at her but did what was told of him. Sakura studied his wound.

"Hmn… the weapon is poisoned; the skin around your wound is starting to change its color. Hmn… the wound is not deep. That's good."

Neji studied the kunoichi, oblivious to his eyes on her. She seems really engrossed on check his wound.

_She really is dedicated…_

"Lie down Hyuuga-san."

"Why?"

"Because I told you so."

He glared at her and she in return, glared back. He abides; lips forming a thin line, his glare fixed on her; indicating his irritation.

Sakura gathered her charka on both her hands. Her left hand on Neji's stomach while the other was right beside the wound, seconds later Neji felt a warm feeling flooding his system. He looked at Sakura's hands. He saw that in her right hand, inside a chakra formed like a bubble, was the poison from his wound. Little by little, his vision cleared and he feels much better than moments before. After Sakura extracted the poison from his body, she took out a vessel from her pouch and put the poison into it.

Sitting up and putting his shirt back on, he asks;

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Hmn? Oh This? I'll study its components. It could come useful someday, and maybe I could make an antidote for it. Be thankful that your wound was not deep. The poison didn't affect you much."

"Hn." He said standing up.

"Come now Haruno, let's deliver this scroll." He said while putting back on his mask.

Sakura understood. She may not hear a 'thank you' from the Hyuuga, but she knows that she earned his respect. He never uses a person's name unless they were close to him or he respected them. The person he calls by their name was his team, Naruto and Sasuke. He may not like her, but at least he respects her. Sakura smiled. She put on her mask and followed the prodigy to their destination.

_Flashback_

* * *

That's how their paths intertwine. He hates to admit it, but the kunoichi is starting to be a constant thing in his life. When they were assigned to mission together, which was mostly all the time, they bicker and argue on small things. He hates to admit it, but he likes arguing with the kunoichi. He likes to see the emotions flowing through her face. And he also likes that she could elicit emotion from him, which is seldom to be done by other people. She acts naturally towards him, most of the time people are intimidated of him. If she's angry with you, she's angry. If she's happy, she's happy. She's just a simple, innocent girl. An angel with a simple tracked mind. Of course he will not admit it to anyone. And it's not as if he likes the girl. He's just entertained by her antics and logics. That's all.

He snapped back to reality when the object of his observation suddenly jolted from her position. He blinked for a moment.

_What the? What was that?_

The Hyuuga was not sure, but for a moment there he saw a black silhouette of a figure hovering over the kunoichi. He couldn't make it out but for a moment he thought it was a man… with.. wings?..

He looked again at Sakura, his Byakugan still activated. He saw that there is a strange light engulfing the kunoichi, not too visible but still noticeable. He closed his eyes for a moment and opens them again, and now, the light is gone. Debating whether to go to her or not, as if his body has its own mind, he leaps toward where the kunoichi is.

_I'm just tired, those are nothing. I better go check on her. She is my comrade after all. _The Byakugan user convinces himself.

But still…

Deep down…

Buried in his sub consciousness…

It's not the reason…

* * *

"Is that really her?"

"You saw that didn't you?"

"This could not be the girl. She's very far from _her…_"

"Let's watch… you know there are ways to be sure it's _her.._"

"You're just using that excuse to cover you're hunger…"

"Well.. I haven't eaten flesh for a _long, long time…_"

"Be patient… soon…"

Two pairs of eyes looked at a pink haired girl, gripping her chest and breathing heavily.

A malicious smile plastered on their lips…

A gush of strong wind passed through the forest, startling the birds as they fly away towards the sky.

"Soon…"


End file.
